Lo que nos unió
by Dramione Malfoy
Summary: ¿Desde cuando una sangre Sucia me atrae? - piensa Malfoy. Es un Dramione, es mi primer Fic pasen y lean. Entre el amor y el odio muchas cosas se encierran, descubránlo aquí!
1. El comienzo

**Ola! Este es mi primer FiC! Espero que les guste es de la pareja Dramione que me encanta pero las cosas van a ir desarrollándose lentamente, porque no me gusta hacerlo todo de una es decir apresuradamente eso hace un fic feo y sin gracias y sin emoción así que espero que mi fic sea de su agrado y me dejen reviews con todo tipo de sugerencias, cualquier consejo o reclamo bienvenido sea ).**

**Sin nada más que decir les dejo el primer chap que es un poco corto pero tengo que ponerlo para dejar algunas cosas en claro **

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. Excepto los que no conozcan que son invención mía.**

**Simbología:**

" **- " **(Con guión y letra normal): Lo que hablan los personajes

"….." (Con comillas y cursivas): Pensamientos de los personajes o recuerdos y nombre especial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toda esta parte va contada desde la perspectiva de Draco Malfoy**

Mis padres Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy son unas personas que me han demostrado poco cariño en especial mi padre que es un ser malo, todos piensan que soy como él, gran error. Y es por una sola razón que yo no quiero ser un mortifago como él porque no soy tan cruel y vil como todos los creen como para matar a personas pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse, mi padre ya tiene planes para mí, yo solo tengo que obedecerle, es un poco irónico ser manipulado por tu padre y luego yo soy el que manipula a sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Mi Padre se siente tan orgulloso de mi cuando el Señor Oscuro me felicita por haber cumplido una de mis misiones por hacer la vida cuadritos de Potter y sus amigos, el pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger, pero porque no cuenta de cómo me debo sentir, bien soy un Malfoy, siempre piensa fríamente ante todo y le toma importancia al linaje de la sangre, claro no he dicho que a esto ultimo le resto importancia porque sea lo que sea siempre voy a ser un Sangre Limpia y orgulloso de serlo, si mi padre se llega enterar de que no me quiero unir al señor Oscuro de seguro me mata, más por haber faltado la consciencia del Señor Oscuro pero yo solo digo la verdad, digo lo que pienso y lo que creo que es correcto.

No sé en que momento sucedió todo lo que estoy pensando, me alivia porque así puedo sacar todo lo que tengo adentro mío que no se lo puedo contar a otras personas porque nadie lo entendería, absolutamente nadie, es mas ni siquiera tengo verdaderos amigos en quienes pueda confiar, Blaise solo se junta conmigo por conveniencia porque todos me obedecen a mi y el no desaprovecha la oportunidad para creerse conmigo pero yo no le tomo importancia a eso, bueno eso es lo que creo aunque a veces me ha demostrado su lealtad y confianza pero ese no es el punto en sí. Pansy está ahí encima mio todo el día porque cree que siento algo por ella y eso no es cierto, a Pansy la veo como una compañera más y encima es absolutamente pesada y parece una niña chillona pero no le doy importancia en lo absoluto y asunto arreglado. Crabbe y Goyle son unos tontos que solo obedecen mis ordenes pero por obligación y el resto solo me obedece y me respeta porque soy el que manda y por eso soy el Rey de las Serpientes pero tampoco es que me importe mucho he vivido 6 años así y por un año no van a cambiar las cosas.

Yo como siempre me voy a demostrar una persona fria como siempre lo he sido, no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Yo seguiré siendo el Draco Malfoy de siempre pero todo lo que dije al principio solo fue a sacar todo lo que tenía, ahora que ya lo hice no tengo porque decir nada más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban disfrutando de las últimas semanas de vacaciones que les quedaban. Por su parte el trío de Los Leones lo hacía y se quedaban en la Madriguera porque todos cabían allí, estaban todos unidos y mas recreativo por llamarlo así. Hermione había ido a pasar vacaciones allí porque eran los últimos días y querían que su "princesita" se divirtiera, lo merecía después de haber estudiado tanto (claro que para ella eso es normal y no necesita ningún esfuerzo y mucho menos sacrificios simplemente le fascina estudiar). Harry ya no tenía que estar en la casa de los Dursleys porque ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, él amaba la madriguera y estar con sus amigos en un amibiente de paz y amor, además el profesor Dumbledore le había dado la autorización.

- ¿Porque tan contenta Herms? – preguntó Ron.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo, Ron – Dijo Harry

- Pues porque ya estamos más cerca de las clases – dijo Hermione un poco emocionada.

Ron y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco, porque no les sorprendía nada esa respuesta pero en verdad ellos se esperaban otra respuesta por parte de la castaña pero en fin conocían muy bien a su amiga.

Hermione lanzó una mirada significativa a este último que había hecho comentario, Harry. Desde hace mucho tiempo ella se sentía especialmente atraída por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, era algo que fue surgiendo con el pasar de los años de su amistad. Ella tenía mas confianza con él que con Ron y les fue agradando poco a poco. Ahora, ella no sabía si él sentía lo mismo por ella pero eso era lo q menos le importaba en esos momentos, bueno al menos en **esos** momentos.

**Hasta aquí fue todo el primer Capitulo, ya pronto les traeré el otro ). Gracias por leerlo a quienes lo lean y por favor dejen Reviews, como ya dije acepto todo tipo de sugerencias. Es muy importante para mí! Y el que no deja pues bueno Gracias igual por leer mi fic ). Me despido Adios!**

**Aclaración**** Es un Dramione aunque al principio no lo parezca pero como ya les dije en un comienzo, me gusta que todo se desarrolle lentamente, sin apuros.**

**Saludiness ) **

**Dramione Malfoy!**


	2. Sorpresas

**Ola! Aquí estoy con mi nuevo capítulo espero que les guste mucho, veo que el primero no tuvo taaaaanta acogida pero no lo esperaba porque sé que recién se están adaptando. Bueno sin más que decirles los dejo con el capitulo 2 )**

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. Excepto los que no conozcan que son invención mía.**

**Simbología:**

" **- " **(Con guión y letra normal): Lo que hablan los personajes

"….." (Con comillas y cursivas): Pensamientos de los personajes o recuerdos y nombre especial.

**Keriia dalre mis agradecimientos a las dos personas que me dejaron unos hermosos Reviews! ) **

**- Valethsnape**

**- Andrea Malfoy**

Hermione no tenía porque preocuparse por lo que pensara Ron, porque todos sabemos que él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace ya bastante tiempo pero sin correspondencia de la castaña. Ella le había dejado las cosas muy en claro al pelirrojo. Ese día lo recordaba perfectamente, para ella fue un día en que se sintió libre y plena pero para Ron fue absolutamente todo lo contrario, fue uno de los más tristes días porque se sintió miserable pero poco a poco lo fue comprendiendo y lo tuvo que aceptar.

_**«´¯·.¸¸ FLASH BACK.¸¸. ·´¯» **_

_Todo se encontraba en orden. La castaña se había ido a la biblioteca a repasar para sus EXTASIS, siempre andaba con la terca idea de estudiar. Harry y Ron mientras eso se relajaban jugando una partida de Ajedrez Mágico, objeto que no fue pasado por alto para Hermione._

_- Ustedes dos en vez de estar aquí jugando ese condenado juego deberían estar estudiando- dijo Hermione en cuanto se aproximó a ellos y los vió ahí - ¿Es que no les importa? _

_- Cálmate Hermione – Dijo Harry tranquilamente._

_- ¿Cómo pides que me calme?_

_- Si Hermione, relájate todavía falta muuuucho para que empiecen esos EXTASIS. – intervino Ron. _

_- ¿Mucho? Están casi encima de nosotros, yo solo me preocupo por ustedes y miren después como andan – sentenció Hermione un poco alterada._

_- Está bien Hermione te vamos a hacer caso para que veas que si valoramos todo la atención que nos das- dijo Harry._

_- ¡Ohh! Hasta que alguien se dignó a escucharme _

_- Claro sí y yo no cuento – dijo Ron un poco mosqueado – es más Hermione, yo me voy contigo a estudiar a la biblioteca – escupió Ron muy sonriente._

_Hermione abrió los ojos por que le sorprendió enormemente el comentario que había hecho su amigo._

_- Bueno yo este… me tengo que ir a buscar unos apuntes, me voy – dijo Harry y sin esperar respuesta de alguno se esfumó del Gran Salón._

_- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – dijo Ron impaciente._

_-Claro, eres tú el que no se mueve – dijo Hermione._

_- Si claro - objetó Ron – Vámonos._

_Salieron del Gran Comedor veloz mente porque según Hermione no había tiempo que perder. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la Biblioteca y se dispusieron a buscar libros de sus respectivas materias que tenían que estudiar. Durante el camino no cruzaron palabra más que la necesaria. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada, ya que necesitaban concentración. Hermione empezó con su libro de Aritmacia, comenzó a leerlo con mucha concentración, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la estaban mirando. Ron se encontraba perdido en su belleza "Se ve tan linda concentrada así" pensó Ron con su libro de pociones en la mano. Hasta que Hermione como no es tan tonta se dio cuenta y se volteó a mirarlo y efectivamente si la estaba mirando de una manera extraña que ella no podía descifrar._

_- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Preguntó entonces Hermione._

_- A ti – respondió Ron quien se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza._

_- Eso ya lo sé, pero hemos venido aquí a estudiar no a mirarnos las caras._

_- Hermione yo necesito hablar de un asunto contigo._

_-Si es así, está bien, adelante, te escucho._

_Ella lo miró atentamente para ver que salía de su boca, que le iba a decir y entonces… Al no escuchar respuesta._

_- ¿Y bien me lo vas a decir o no? _

_- Me sigues gustando mucho – Dijo Ron._

_Él se quedó mirándola por unos instantes con una cara de inseguridad y nerviosismo, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Y quería ver la reacción que tenía._

_- Ron… yo…_

_- Shhh… No digas nada._

_Se acercó a ella lentamente con intenciones de besarla, entonces fue que sintió un empujón tremendo que sintió que iba a caer de su asiento. Su impulso fue mantener el equilibrio. _

_- ¿Es qué no entiendes? Yo no siento otra cosa por ti que no sea amistad, Ron, entiéndeme, todos estos años no he sentido otra cosa más que eso. Perdóname por no sentir lo mismo que tú pero yo no puedo seguir así pretendiendo que tu pienses que también me gustas, no quisiera engañarte así, no contigo que ha sido tan bueno conmigo excluyendo unas cuentas peleas, pero solo te digo algo, no quiero perder tu amistad es lo más valioso que tengo y también la de Harry. Así que siento decir esto pero entre nosotros nunca va a ver nada mas que no sea amistad. Lo siento. – Y sé fue._

_Dejando a Ron desconcertado y triste por la revelación que le acababan de hacer que lo tenía que aceptar quiera o no quiera, él no era nadie para mandar en los sentimientos de nadie y si ella lo quería así por algo era._

_**«´¯·.¸¸ FIN DEL FLASH BACK.¸¸. ·´¯» **_

Después que sucedido esto Ron ya no le tocó el asunto y hacía como su nunca hubieran tenido esa conversación. Que dejaba a Hermione tranquila porque la verdad no quería volver a tener que tocar el tema, se sentía incómoda.

Cada vez faltaba menos para su primer día de clases de su último año en Hogwarts. Según Ron lo tenían que aprovechar muchísimo. Y esa "humilde" opinión también la tenía Harry. En fin, llegó el 30 de agosto que se aproximaba al comienzo de clases y el trío se disponía a ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar lo necesario para ese curso que sería el último y le tenían que poner bastante empeño. Ese año sería uno de los más inolvidables, pasarían distintas cosas.

Draco por su parte seguía sumido en sus pensamientos desde aquella vez que había tratado de sacar todo lo que tenía encima, en su mente, que lo carcomía día a día. Pero él no iba a dejar mostrar sus debilidades ante nadie absolutamente ante NADIE o al menos eso creía él, así como también el orgullo que lo tenía aferrado a él.

Todo ya estaba listo para el regreso a Hogwarts como siempre todos los alumnos partirían. El 1º se Septiembre había arribado, a las 11 a.m tendrían que ir a King's Cross como todos los años anteriores. Ese día Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron muy temprano porque aun les faltaba empacar algunas cosas. Luego de desayunar el trío estaban en la habitación de Ron y Harry charlando de un par de cosas y fue entonces que…

- ¡RONNNN! – escucharon el grito de la Señora Weasley desde abajo – BAJA UN MEMENTO PORFAVOR

- ¡YA VOY MAMÁ! –gritó también Ron como para que su madre lo escuchara y luego se giró hacia sus dos amigos presentes – Ya vengo chicos.

- Está bien Ron – dijo Harry – te esperamos.

- Adelante antes de que tu mamá se enfurezca – opinó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Hubo un momento en que el silencio reinó en la habitación, pero fue Harry el encargado de romper esa tensa escena e incomoda para Hermione en parte.

- Mmm, bueno Hermione ya que estamos solos quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para decirte algo muy importante o mejor dicho para pedirte algo – dijo Harry algo nervioso y también algo inseguro en sí.

- Dime Harry – dijo Hermione intentado tener un tono seguro y no nervioso – soy toda oidos.

- Bueno voy a ir directo al grano porque sabes muy bien que a mi no me gustan los rodeos – afirmó Harry – Me gusta Ginny y quería ver si me puedes ayudar con ella.

Ahora no calló un balde de agua fría sobre ella si no un río de agua helada, porque simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de él, del chico que le gustaba en secreto pero ya decía ella que mantener algo en secreto era algo muy perjudicial. Estuvo un tiempo en silencio hasta que por fin se dignó a decir algo.

- ¿Porqué me lo dices a mí? – Hermione se dio cuenta de la pregunta que acaba de hacer, era la mas estúpida que podía haber hecho_. "Porque soy su amiga de hecho, porque confía en mi" _pensó Hermione en forma de contestarse

- Vamos Herms, tú eres mi amiga y eres la única que me puede ayudar y en la que más confío aparte de Ron pero sabes que no puedo contar con él para este caso porque es se hermana y no creo que quiera ayudarme. 

- "_Yo tampoco" _– Pensó Hermione– Tienes razón – fue lo unico que pudo articular Hermione en ese momento y sin evitarlo se le escapó una lágrima.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? – Preguntó Harry algo asustado - ¿Porqué lloras?.

- Es la emoción, Harry porque por fín te diste cuenta de lo que sientes en verdad por Ginny – Mintió rápidamente Hermione disimulando una pequeña sonrisa – Pero descuida, si te voy a ayudar, cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias Hermione – exclamó Harry con una gran alegría – Vales Oro.

- De nada 

Harry abrazó a Hermione en forma de agradecimiento secándole las lágrimas, y agradeció al mundo por tener una amiga como ella que siempre estaba cuando él lo necesitaba, amigos como ella y como Ron nunca encontraría. Nunca olvidaría a la maravilla de persona de Hermione.

- Ejem, ejem – en ese momento Ron hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, parado en la puerta se encontró con esa comprometedora escena – ¿interrumpo algo?.

Harry y Hermione se separaron de inmediato temiendo lo peor.

- No pienses mal Ron – Dijo Harry – yo solo hablaba con Hermione. 

- Además… ¿Qué hay de malo en que dos amigos se abracen? 

- Tranquilos si ni siquiera he dicho nada. – Exclamó Ron – Mamá dice que ya tenemos que irnos, nos esperan abajo.

- Ok Ron, yo voy a mi cuarto por mis cosas – Dijo Hermione – Nos vemos abajo.

Luego de esa conversación donde Hermione no salió tan bien que digamos, los chicos tienen que regresar al colegio por su ultimo año. Con respecto a Herms algún dia coprenderá que Harry no es para ella, Herms es una chica inteligente q lo va a saber comprender.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado, porque en verdad yo pongo mucho empeño en este FiC porque sé que un Dramione es difícil de hacer cuando se quiere hacer biEn!. Por ahora no tiene ninguna escena de Dramione pero les prometo que para el próximo ya les tengo una escena Draco/Hermione, en realidad ya es un hecho porque el 3º chap lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad solo que no quiero adelantarles nada, quiero que sea sorpresa en cierta part . Los dejo y espero su reviews, please eso me inspira a continuar.**

**ADioz!**

**Y recuerden…**

"_**Un fiC con Reviews es un FiC feliz : ) "**_

_**Saludines!**_

**Dramione Malfoy**


End file.
